Dodo Forever
by Natsume-chan
Summary: - Un truc trèèèèès... bref voilà koi. En gros, Draco se réveille un matin et il est amoureux de Harry Potter. Le seul remède qui lui apparait est de se rendormir... heu... lisez en fait, c'est peut-être mieux lol


Titre : Dodo forever  
  
Auteur : Natsu-chan  
  
Disclaimer : Dray et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi... Je ne fait que les emprunter à la fabuleuse J.K Rowlings et quand à leur santé mentale... ce n'est que de la fiction...enfin que e sache lance un regard en coin à Drakichou  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ayant quelque pitis problèmes dans la rédaction de mon autre fic « Travail de groupe » j'entame ici un petit one-shot histoire de poster quelque chose quand même pour les personnes qui me lise...MERCI A VOUS o (et merci du courage que vous avez de me lire lol) et cette fic est en fait surtout destinée à 2 revieweurs qui se reconnaîtront... j'espère parce que je ne les connais pas personnellement : Yunafab et Celine S. pour les remercier d'avoir pour l'instant reviewer TOUS les chapitres de « Travail de groupe » et je voulais donc trouver un moyen de les remercier... (en espérant au passage que cette fic leur plaise... elle est un peu zarb et moi un peu trop boostée au chocolat !)  
  
Bon... Comment expliquer ça brièvement sans pour autant paraître compliqué ?  
  
En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué. La simplicité de la formulation est inversement proportionnelle à la gravité du problème en fait... Ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'étais amoureux d'Harry Potter. Voilà qui est dit.  
  
Oui vous avez bien compris. Moi Drago Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy je suis amoureux du survivant. C'est arrivé ce matin aux aurores! La révélation m'est tombée sur le coin de la gueule sans prévenir. Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter. Évidemment j'ai été légèrement surpris quand même, c'est pas tous les matins que je me réveille et puis que tout d'un coup il me prend l'envie soudaine de tomber amoureux. Et puis voilà quoi... étant d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse ce matin là je me dis « Bah allez ! Pourquoi pas Harry tant qu'on y est ».  
  
EVIDEMMENT je suis ironique ! ! ! ... Et peut-être un peu de mauvaise fois aussi... mais juste un peu alors. Je dois bien avouer que c'est pas survenu d'un coup comme ça. Je m'étais déjà rendu compte que j'étais attiré par le survivant avant aujourd'hui mais pas que je l'aimais. C'était complètement inimaginable et voilà ,étant un Serpentard, je suis par nature de mauvaise foi... donc, il a fallu que j'attende ce matin pour que mon petit cerveau me dise « Allez Drago on se réveille... c'est bien beau de mentir aux autres mais se mentir à soi-même c'est peut-être un petit peu ridicule non ? ». En plus de cela mes petites hormones d'adolescent de 17 ans n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'acquiescer.  
  
Seulement voilà ! Je ne compte sûrement pas me soumettre à cette idée... qu'elle soit en accord avec une quelconque partie de mon anatomie ou non ! J'ai donc pris une grande décision : je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Harry... heu...je veux dire Potter à mon réveil ? Parfais... dans ce cas un petit retour en arrière s'impose. Je me rendors... j'oublie tout ca... et tant qu'à faire je me réveille pas histoire de pas revenir sur mes bonnes résolutions. Ma fierté de Malefoy est en jeux que diable ! Si père savait ça ! !  
  
« -Drago ! Pas encore levé ? ! ! Dépêche-toi ! Je te signale que nos cours commence dans une heure et que nous n'avons toujours pas déjeuné ! (petit- déjeuner pour les français -)  
  
Quoi ? Qui oses troubler ainsi ma méditation ? !Ah... Zabini. Il a de la chance, si ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Il aurait eu vite fait de se retrouver jeté dehors de cette chambre.  
  
« -Mmmh... non je ne bouge pas.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Je reste au lit... Et tu peux prévenir tous les autres que je ne compte pas en sortir de si tôt !  
  
-Heeeeu... tu te sens bien ?  
  
-Parfaitement ... répondis-je d'un ton agacé qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux ne plus me déranger. Maintenant laisse moi. »  
  
Bon... Il a l'air de penser que je ne vais pas bien... du moins mentalement...mais peut importe. L'important c'est qu'il sort de cette pièce et que je peux enfin me consacrer à ma mission : me rendormir au plus vite ! Ce qui n'est pas vraiment très difficile puisque je n'ai guère beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
COURS DE POTIONS  
  
« - Monsieur Londubat votre potions est rose alors qu'elle devrait être noire. Qu'est-ce que votre incroyable stupidité vous a-t-elle encore poussé à faire ? ! Monsieur Potter ! Toujours pas fini ? De toute façon ce ne sera pas nécessaire cette potion ne mérite même pas le zéro que je vais vous donner ! Plutôt que de jouer au pseudo-héros et de vous pavaner dans Poudlard en compagnie de votre fan club vous feriez mieux de vous appliquer un peu plus dans vos études et surtout dans cette branche ou je me dois de vous faire remarquer que... BLABLABLA... pathétique... blablablabla.... Gryffondor... blablablabla... votre père.... Etc... Vous devriez d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur monsieur Malefoy qui...  
  
-...n'est pas là.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Vous venez de me dire de prendre exemple sur Malefoy...Mais il n'est pas là. Seriez vous entrain de me conseiller de sécher votre cours professeur ?  
  
-Si seulement vous pouviez m'éviter votre présence monsieur Potter... Néanmoins pour votre insolence je retire 30 points à Gryffondor. Et maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouve Drago Malefoy ?  
  
-Il dort professeur ...  
  
-Vous disiez monsieur Zabini ?  
  
-Drago a ... heu... décidé de rester dormir ce matin.  
  
-Donc... ce que le professeur Rogue voulait te conseiller c'était de dormir plus Harry.  
  
-Monsieur Finngan ! Pénalité de 10 points à Gryffondors et veuillez vous taire à l'avenir. Quand à vous monsieur Zabini pourriez vous me dire en quel honneur monsieur Malefoy se prélasse-t-il au lit ? Est-il souffrant ?  
  
-Non professeur... Pas que je sache. Il voulais juste rester au lit.  
  
-Donc Harry. Ce que notre très cher et aimé professeur Rogue voulait te faire comprendre. Insista Ron. C'est qu'il voudrait que tu suive tes désirs.  
  
-Oui Harry ! Laisse ton instinct naturel te guider ! ! ! ajouta (pour ne pas dire cria) Dean.  
  
-Messieurs veuillez vous taire ! ! ! Je retire 50 points à Gryffondors et la prochaine fois ce sera une retenue générale ! Hurla Rogue alors que des rire fusaient de chez les Gryffondors qui eurent bien du mal à se calmer... sauf peut-être Harry qui semblait préoccupé par ce que venait de dire Zabini. »  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lorsque le cours de potions s'acheva (ENFIN) tous les élèves rangèrent avec empressement leur matériel et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner. (le déjeuner pour les français ? O.o) Cependant Harry n'attendit pas Ron et Hermione à la sortie comme il en avait l'habitude et se précipita pour parler à Blaise.  
  
« -Hey Zabini ! !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?  
  
-Pourquoi il était pas là Malefoy aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Je l'ai déjà dit Potter. Il dormait. Et de toute façon en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?  
  
-Heu... Il est pas malade au moins ?  
  
-Je ne pense... Mais ! En quoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse ? Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet ?  
  
-Quoi ? ? Ca va pas non ? ! ! Bien sûr que non ! !  
  
-Dans ce cas ... Laisse tomber... »  
  
Et le Serpentard se dirigea vers la grande salle sans plus de cérémonie laissant un Harry songeur. Dans ce cas ? ? ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? Il voulait tout de même pas que je m'inquiète pour Malefoy si ?  
  
« -Harry ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu ?  
  
-Oh... Heu désolé vous deux. Je devais voir quelqu'un avant !  
  
-Ah qui ça ?  
  
-Heu... c'est sans importance...  
  
-Oh...très bien alors. Allons manger ! je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Ron en s'avançant dans la grande salle sans attendre un instant de plus. »  
  
Alors que Harry rentrait à son tour, Hermione le retint par la manche pour leur permettre de marcher un peu en retrait derrière Ron.  
  
« -Alors ? Qu'a dit Zabini ?  
  
-Hein ? ! ! ! Mais...qu'est-ce que... enfin Mione...pourquoi penses-tu que...  
  
-Oh je t en prie Harry ! Ca marche peut-être avec Ron mais sûrement pas avec moi !  
  
-Mais alors tu sais que...  
  
-Évidemment ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
  
-Tu sembles pourtant la seule à l'avoir remarqué.  
  
-Normal ! Je suis la personne qui passe le plus de temps avec toi ainsi que Ron. Mais moi j'ai l'avantage d'être une femme. Nous sommes beaucoup plus sensibles à ce genre de choses.  
  
-L'intuition féminine hein ?  
  
-Exact... et puis aussi un peu le fait que Ron n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de jugeote. «   
  
Avant de s'installer à son tour à sa place Harry lança un coup d'œil discret à la table des Serpentards... que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas gratifié de sa présence. Un peu avant la fin du dîner cependant Blaise quitta la salle avant les autres sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Harry se demandais vraiment ce qui pouvait bien se passer... Et il aurait juré que Dumbledore lui avait fait un clin d'œil.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Drago s'était vite rendu compte que dormir ... heu pour toujours ne serait certainement pas de tout repos (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots foireux). Bien sûr ca avait été agréable... les 10 premières minutes quand on commence à somnoler et à s'endormir dans son lit bien douillet... Seulement... au bout de quelque heures de sommeil, il s'était rendu compte que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ca. Non seulement il n'était plus fatigué du tout... mais alors là plus DU TOUT ! ! mais en plus il avait rêvé de Harry Potter. Le genre de rêve où on a du mal à laisser planer un doute sur le genre de sentiments qu'on éprouve pour la personne à laquelle on a rêvé. Cela faisait donc bientôt trois heures que Drago passait son temps à se retourner et se reretourner dans son lit... refusant bien sûr toujours d'ouvrir les yeux ! Après tout un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... quitte à se battre contre les forces de la nature-même !  
  
« -Drago ? Tu es révéillé . »  
  
Zabini ze retour ! !  
  
« -non...  
  
-- je vois ça.  
  
-Tu vois quoi ?  
  
-Ben... que tu dors.  
  
-J'espère bien ! ! !  
  
- mouais... Drago parfois tu me fais peur. Et... tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ?  
  
-Oui... toujours serait le mot exact.  
  
-Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien... Et je suppose qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?  
  
-Rien en effet ...  
  
-Heu... tu n'a pas faim ? Sinon je t'ai apporté quelque chose...  
  
-Non je te remercie... j'ai mangé avant.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Oui j'ai lu ça quelque part... il y a certain animaux qui... attention ! je n'insinue pas que les Malefoy soient comparable à une quelconque bestiole ! enfin bref... Certain animaux mangent beaucoup avant de se plonger dans un profonde léthargie. Ils font des réserves avant d'hiberner.  
  
-Heeeeeeeeeu... Drago...je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable...  
  
-Bien sûr que si !  
  
-Heu... désolé de te contredire mais je ne pense pas que ton anatomie soient faite pour ce genres de choses... et en plus... toujours c'est... heu... assez long comme temps alors si tu veux dormir ou hiberner pour toujours ça risque d'être... compliqué...  
  
-Oui et c'est bien là qu'est le problème !  
  
-Quoi donc ?  
  
-Je ne comprend pas comment font ces animaux font pour dormir si longtemps !  
  
-- heu ...  
  
-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi !  
  
-De moi ? pourquoi ?  
  
-Il faudrait que tu m'apporte une potion. Celle qu'ils ont à l'infirmerie, qui t'oblige à dormir plusieurs heures... d'un sommeil sans rêve qui plus est...  
  
- -- Drago... tu n'est pas sérieux ?  
  
-Bien sûr que si... allez ! Rapporte la moi !  
  
-Bien... mais à une condition.  
  
-Mmmh... laquelle ?  
  
-Tu me dis pourquoi tu fais tout ça !  
  
-Sûrement pas !  
  
-Dans ca cas... débrouille-toi !  
  
-Bon... bon très bien...  
  
-Tout de même...  
  
-Et bien voilà je...  
  
-Tu... »  
  
Drago avait l'air plus que gêné et il semblait hésiter ... Un vrai combat intérieur devait de dérouler dans sa tête en ce moment même et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup...  
  
« -Allons Dray ! Tu sais bien que je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu peux tout me dire !  
  
-Bien... je suis... comme qui dirait... un peu amoureux de Harry ... heu je veux dire Potter ! »  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et Drago n'osait pas regarder en face son compagnon de chambre. Finalement rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait (c'est à dire pas beaucoup Draco : Hey ! ! . x ) il releva le visage s'apprêtant à découvrir le visage dégoûté...ou du moins scandalisé de son ami... cependant celui-ci le fixait comme si il attendait de connaître la suite.  
  
« -Et bien ?  
  
-Comment ça « Et bien ? » ? ! ! ! !  
  
-Et bien... la suite ? ? ?  
  
-Quoi la suite ! ! ! Il n'y a pas de suite ! ! !  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu as fait tout ce cirque pour ça ! ! ! !  
  
-Comment ça pour ça ! ! ! ? ? ? ?  
  
-Ben... ca, ca fait longtemps que je le sais !  
  
-O.o hein ?  
  
-Oh... je t'en prie Dray. Pour que ce soit encore plus évident faudrait que tu me l'envoie direct dans la tronche !  
  
-O.o A ce point là ?  
  
-Si je te le dis... A ton avis... pourquoi Pansy a-t-elle arrêté de te courir après ?  
  
-Heeeu... Quoi ? ! ! ! Vous étiez déjà au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? ? ?  
  
-Ben... on ne voulait pas t'embarrasser.  
  
-Mais vous ne m'auriez pas embarrassé ! J'aurai été prévenu comme ça ! Comment se fait-il que tout le monde s'en soit aperçu avant moi ! !  
  
- -- Dray...  
  
-Bon... c'est trop tard maintenant ! Tu vas me la chercher cette potion ?  
  
-Encore une question ? En quoi ça va t'aider de dormir comme ça ?  
  
-C'est simple ! Avec ça j'oublierai mon amour pour Harr... Potter !  
  
- -- t'en es bien sûr ?  
  
-Evidemment ! ! !  
  
-Je vois... bon... je t'amènerai ça ce soir après les cours... a plus tard Drago.  
  
-C'est ça oui ! Grommela le Serpentard en se renfonçant un peu plus au fond de ses couvertures ... »  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lorsque Zabini était entré dans la salle de classe de Mc Gonagall, la cloche avait déjà sonné depuis plusieurs minutes. Et le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer et de retirer des points à Serpentards sous les ricanements de Gryffondors et le regard préoccupé de Harry Potter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alors que Drago se retournait une énième fois de plus dans son lit, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
  
« -Déjà de retour Blaise ? Tu m'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy ! ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore couché à une heure aussi tardive de journée ? ! ! !  
  
-Professeur Rogue ? »  
  
Ca s'annonçait réellement compliqué ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
« -Potter... je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Zabini ?  
  
-Rien qui te concerne Weasley !  
  
-Heu... Ron laisse-moi lui parler un peu. Je vous rejoints tout de suite !  
  
-Mais Harry...  
  
-Prends ton temps ! lança Hermione en attrapant Ron par le bras et en l'emmenant plus loin tout en jetant un regard entendu à Harry et Blaise. »  
  
« - Heu... et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zabini ? »  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
« -Voulez-vous bien vous lever je vous prie ?  
  
-Heu... je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible.  
  
-Que... quoi ? O.o  
  
-J'ai dit que ça n'allait pas être possible.  
  
-Heu... et bien... très bien... je retire un point à Serpentard. »  
  
Drago aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel... si il les avait eu ouvert.  
  
« -Voyons professeur ne soyez pas trop dur avec les élèves... »  
  
Hein ? ? ? Que faisait Dumbledore dans sa chambre maintenant !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
« . x oullaaaaaaaaaaa.... J'ai mal à la tête moi... et pour une fois notre Voldy national n'y est pour rien... je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris toute ton histoire zabini... tu peux répéter stp ? »  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bien... enfin la paix. Il ne savait strictement pas pourquoi mais Dumbledore avait fini par faire quitter sa chambre au professeur Rogue.  
  
Et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Dormir pour l'éternité n'était déjà pas une mince affaire mais si en plus il devait se coltiner la présence de son professeur de potion (légèrement hystérique vers la fin) et de son vieux fou de directeur... il aurait fini par échouer à coup sûr !  
  
Il se demandais quand même les raisons qu'avait le professeur Dumbledore à l'aider à se débarasser de Rogue. Il n'aurait pas du au contraire appuyer les positions de son professeur aux cheveux gras ? Après tout il en allait de la santé d'un élève non ? Oh... Mais oui il y étais ! ! Dumbledore voulait le voir disparaître ! ! ! Après tout entant que fils de mangemort il était un danger pour le garçon en or. Si seulement le directeur pouvait savoir à quel point il était loin de la vérité... mmmh... Potter ... Harry Potter...  
  
Ah ben non ! Ca allait compliquer les choses là d'un seul coup... Maintenant il pensait à Harry potter au lieu de penser à... autre chose que Harry Potter. C'était assez frustrant tout de même...  
  
mmm... la bouche de Potter...  
  
les yeux de Potter... il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi beaux... heu... à part les siens oui... c' est ça... à part les siens (- Narcisse le retour !)  
  
les fesses de Potter  
  
le corps de Potter  
  
en fait Harry en lui-même ! Il était parfait ! !  
  
«- Aaargh ! ! ! je ne suis pas censé penser à ça. Je te hais Potter ! ! ! »  
  
« - Ah bon ? C'est bizarre on m'a dit le contraire ! ! »  
  
Mais cette voix ! ! ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah Potter ! ! ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici !  
  
Drago s'était redressé d'un coup mais il se repris vite. Refermant les yeux et se laissant retomber en arrière, il reprit ses activité là où il les avait laissée (c'est à dire nul part ). Ce n'était sûrement pas parce que l'objet de ses fantasmes (qu'il se devait absolument d'oublier) se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui qu'il allait se laisser déconcentrer... du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !  
  
« -Bon Malefoy... Et si tu arrêtais tes conneries là ?  
  
-....  
  
-Tu es conscient que tu es totalement ridicule là ?  
  
-.. »  
  
Bien qu'il ai du se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre, Drago restait impassible... du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait...Il était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate qui se serait chopé une insolation.  
  
« -Youhou... la terre à Malefoy tu m'entends ? »  
  
Oh... ça se compliquait... encore plus. Drago avait senti son matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Harry venait manifestement de s'asseoir à ses côté. Drago se dirigea inconfortablement un peu plus à l'opposé du lit... mais Harry ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner et s'avança à son tour...  
  
« Dit donc petit dragon... on m'a dit que tu t'intéresserait un petit peu à moi... c'est vrai ça ? ... »  
  
Petit Dragon ? O.o Reculant encore un peu plus, le Serpentard obligea le Gryffondors à s'avancer encore plus vers le centre du lit.  
  
« -Alors comme ça... on aimerait le balafré ? chantonna le survivant. Et même si Drago avait les yeux fermé il pouvait déjà imaginer la mine satisfaite du Gryffondors à le voir dans une pareille situation. »  
  
« Ouhou ? Drago ! »  
  
Gloups... si Harry commençait à l'appeler par son prénom ça devenait de plus en plus dur de résister. Mais qu'est-ce que ... Le Serpentard pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de l'autre garçon juste à côté de son oreil le forçant à reculer un peu plus.  
  
« -Tu sais Drago... A force d'agir comme ça je vais penser que nous nous trouvons dans la même situation que le belle au bois dormant. »  
  
La quoi ? ! ! ! ! Drago du froncer les sourcils car Harry entama une explication.  
  
« - Une jeune princesse condamnée à un profond sommeil d'où seul la tirerait le baiser de son prince charmant. »  
  
Re GLOUPS ! ! ! C'était quoi cette histoire stupide ! Probablement encore un truc moldu ! Le Gryffondors sembla se rapprocher encore un peu plus...  
  
« -Faudrait-il que je t'embrasse Draco ? ? ? susurra le survivant à l'oreille du blon qui eut encore un dernier mouvement de recul et... »  
  
BAM ! ! ! Drago venait de tomber du lit.  
  
Se redressant furieux, il dévisagea avec colère le survivant qui se tordait de rire sur le lit ... Et là... en le voyant, toutes les bonnes résolutions de Drago s'envolèrent d'un seul coup et il se mit à rire a son tour avant d'aller se réinstaller dans son lit et refermer les yeux .  
  
« -Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas remettre ça ? ! !  
  
-C'est à dire... que j'ai pas vraiment bien compris la fin de l'histoire moi.  
  
-Oh... je vois... mais ça peut s'arranger. »  
  
Et le brun se décida (ENFIN) à combler l'espace qui existait encore entre leur deux bouches pendant que Drago se disait que les conte moldu pouvait s'avérer bien utile en certaines circonstances et qu'il devrait peut-être se renseigner un peu plus... pas qu'il en ai vraiment encore besoin à présent qu'il avait Harry mais sait-on jamais... ca avait l'air de bien amuser le Gryffondor.  
  
ZE END  
  
O.o alors là je sais pas comment je suis arrivée à ça ! ! c'était pas censé finir comme ça... j'ai comme qui dirai dévié ! ! ! ! C'est assez... .x je sais pas comment qualifier ça. M'enfin je me suis tout de même amusée en l'écrivant. Laissez moi un avis qu'il soit favorable ou pas ok ? -  
  
Bisouxxx à tous  
  
Drago : O.o Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait fair ? ! ! !  
  
Natsu-chan : beeeeen - Drago : Je suis RI-DI-CULE ! ! Et complètement stupide qui plus est ! ! ! !  
  
Harry : Ca change pas beaucoup de d'habitude -  
  
Drago : . x tu disais ?  
  
Harry : - Rien mon cœur ! 


End file.
